What Happens Next?
by Traitorous the Loyal
Summary: Rose and Jake are finally together again. But with the Long family's vacation coming to an end, how will the two continue their relationship? Rated T because of 1 line in Chapter 4. The rest is really rated K.
1. Chapter 1

The Long family's vacation had been filled with much need relaxation after the defeat of the Dark Dragon. Life was once again looking good for our young hero: Jake Long, the American Dragon. With Sun keeping watch over the NYC while he and his family were away, it was nothing but r and r for the young dragon.

The day after the Dark Dragon was trapped in the dimension adjacent to Mt. Victoria, the Long family and Rose's family decided it was time to meet one another. Rose had explained to her family that when she had picked up the photo Jake had left at her house, she was flooded with memories too powerful to be her own imagination. After showing it to her family, they too were hit with memories of their lives in the timeline that had existed before Jake's wish.

"My guess is that when anyone who has had their memories altered by the alternate reality is put in contact with something that pertains to them that existed in the previous timeline, but doesn't exist in the current timeline, their memories from the original timeline are brought back," Spud theorized to the families.

After giving Spud the confused look most people gave him when he said something intelligent or profound, Rose's mom agreed to his theory and apologized to Jake and the Long family for the "misunderstanding" the previous night.

"It's all good," Jake said in his signature manner of speech. "If I was in your shoes I probably would have called the cops on me too."

After further discussion, Susan ensured that Rose and her family promised to keep her family's true nature a secret. It did not take a lot of convincing, as Rose's twin pointed out, "Who would believe us if we did?"

As the Long family was preparing to leave, Lao Shi, who had seemed uneasy and unnaturally silent throughout the meeting, at last spoke up. "Family of Rose, there is something I must ask of you. I have been given the honor by the World's Dragon Council to request Rose, as the only dragon slayer who is friendly to dragons, to begin teaching a small chosen group of dragons how to truly battle another dragon. As was evidenced by last nights titanic battle, we dragons lack the knowledge to combat any dragon that turns evil."

Both families looked at the elderly dragon with shock at this proposal. Rose's parents questioned how this would affect Rose's life and why it was even necessary, given that the Dark Dragon was sealed in an alternate dimension for the next thousand years, while Jake was angrily asking why he hadn't been informed of this and Susan berated her father for bringing this up at the last minute.

After yelling at them all to "shut up" in Chinese, Lao Shi calmly answered each of them. "While it is true that the Dark Dragon has been sealed away, no one truly knows the full extent of his powers. He may have found a way to survive those thousand years. The dragons of the world must be ready to face him should he return. As for you my grandson, you were busy with Spud, Trixie, and Rose during the meeting. If you are wondering which dragons were selected, only those who have proven themselves honorable, loyal, and level-headed enough to use this knowledge only when needed will be trained.

Spud whispered to Trixie, "Oh, so that's why Jake was kept in the dark," earning him an elbow to the ribs from his friend.

"Spudinski, we're trying to listen here," was her response.

"There is yet more, family of Rose," Jake's wise grandfather continued, "An envoy of the Dragon Council will arrive soon to work out a schedule with you. She should still be able to attend school, and enjoy the company of her friends and family. Of course the latter two will be cut down some, but not too much I assure you."

After her parents thanked Lao Shi for his explanation, Rose accompanied the Long family on their departure. "My parents agreed to let me show you the sites that are actually worth seeing around here," Rose answered their questioning looks. After she gave the Long family a tour of the city, the group returned to Rose's house just as the sky was taking on the pinkish tint of sunset. "Well, this is my stop, but I should be able to come over to your hotel room tomorrow," she said as she leaned over to kiss Jake goodbye. "See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," was Jake's reply as he watched her return to the building which housed her home, watching her until long after the doors closed with eyes that easily gave away his feelings (not that his goofy smile didn't already). It wasn't until Fu Dog snapped his fingers in Jakes face that his thoughts returned to the here and now.

After returning to their hotel room, Jonathan addressed those gathered there. "Well familia, we got to all the good sites in just 2 days. Well, all the 'normal' sites anyway. What do you say we have Susan and grandpa show us some of the more magical places tomorrow, huh?"

Knowing that he wouldn't take no for an answer, said "familia" agreed, but only to places virtually devoid of any danger. As Jake, Spud, and Trixie chilled out in the hot tub, creating a rap about how the vacation was going so far, a realization struck Jake: would he be able to see Rose again after the week was over?

The rest of the week was unremarkable compared to the first two days. The Longs showed Jonathan the mystical side of Hong Kong, Jake Spud and Trixie enjoyed Jake not having to preform dragon duties while here, and Jake and Rose spent some quality time catching up on each other's lives. It was now time for the Long family to return to the NYC. They were in line to check in at the airport, where Rose and Jake were saying their goodbyes.

"Rose, this last weekend was amazing; it was so good to see you again."

"Likewise, but now comes the hard part. I'm going to be here, in Hong Kong, while you're in New York."

"Yeah, I'm also worried about that. Do you think we'll ever really get the chance to see each other again?"

"Of course, but the question is, how long will it take?"

"Come on Jake-arino we gotta go!" Jake's dad called.

"Coming!" Jake and Rose kissed, each on the verge of tears, as they were once again separated for who-knows-how-long.

As the plane took of, Jake took one last look down at Hong Kong, knowing it would be a long time before he could return.

"Jakey, relax," was Trixie's response to Jake's sad face. "I mean heck, look at what went right this week. Especially since we now know that in this, or any other timeline, Rose is still your girl."

"Yeah bro," Spud added, "and since we're your friends, it's our duty to make sure you guys see each other again."

Jake smiled a half-sad, half-happy smile. It was things like this that reminded him of who his true friends were. "Thanks guys," Jake said, "there ain't nothin' more better than words straight from the heart to help cheer a dragon up."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the last night before school started. Jake's family was so happy he was now in high school, but he wasn't looking forward to the increased homework and the fact that all he was going to be was a freshman. Jake was enjoying his night with some mind numbing television when his cell phone rang. "Kid, we got an emergency!" It was Fu Dog. "A bunch of hobgoblins just started attacking the Magus Bazar!"

"I'll be right there. Dragon Up!"

"You know, even though I've seen that twenty times in the past few months I still don't expect it," Jonathan, who had been watching TV with his son, said to no one in particular.

When Jake arrived at the scene, he saw the hobgoblins had already taken down 3 stands and were carrying away all of the stolen merchandise they could. As soon as they saw him however, they dropped everything in their hands and began to attack simultaneously with axes, swords, and spears. Jake had to duck and dive, and fly high to avoid getting struck by their weapons. _This is going to be a long night_ were his thoughts.

After the battle, Jake was strutting his stuff as he always did after a victory. "Man G., did you see that? My skills have seriously gone through the roof ever since we got back from Hong Kong. I mean seriously, have I ever taken a group of hobgoblins down that quickly?"

"While this does show improvement in your battling ability young dragon, you still have much to learn. While in his prime, Grandpa could defeat that many hobgoblins twice as fast with only half the collateral damage," were Lao Shi's words of wisdom for the day.

"Yeah kid, I mean, did you really have to destroy the pixie schnitzel stand?" Fu Dog lamented. "Now how am I gonna find a decent walking around meal here?"

After returning home, Jake glanced at the clock and winced; it was already 1:30 AM. Jake lamented his current situation the same way he always did. "Aw man."


	3. Chapter 3

_Man, why does high school have to start so early? _Such were Jake Long's thoughts as he skateboarded, still half-asleep, to school with Trixie and Spud. They were just barely on time for homeroom when the three teens took their seats. As Jake sat down he noticed that a more seats were empty than there should have been, given what his mom had said about his class size. He saw, with some discomfort, that Nigel Thrall was also in his homeroom class. It was then that the classroom's door sung open to reveal a familiar face.

"No, no way," Jake, horror in his voice, whispered to his friends. Standing in the door way was none other than Fillmore Middle School's principal, well, former principal, Professor Rotwood.

"Good Morning class. I would introduce myself, but judging from the looks of surprise and shock on each of your faces, you all remember me," were Rotwood's first words to his students. As hands started to fly up, and those not courteous enough to do so were already asking questions, Rotwood silenced them with a thunder-like bang of his yard stick on his desk. "Silence! Now I'm sure that you're wondering why I'm here and not still principal at Fillmore Middle School. The answer is two fold, the school board was simply using me as a replacement while they attempted to find someone more qualified to become principal for this year. However, seeing as they had no real reason to fire me, and that this schools former mythology teacher conveniently decided to retire after last year, I chose to make a deal. I became head mythology teacher here at Fillmore High and in return the school board got a veteran principal from Chicago or someplace who received a doctorate at Harvard. Now that that's cleared up I will be taking attendance and then you are all to report to the gym for the beginning of your orientation. Good luck to all of you, and I hope you all-"

Rotwood's speech was cut short as an announcement came across the school's P.A. System, telling all freshmen to report to the auditorium where orientation would commence. The students filed out of the classroom faster than track runners, and left Rotwood without time to finish his speech.

At the end of the school day, Jake was pretty whiled up. There was no dragon training this evening, as Lao Shi had decided that Jake would need all of his first day of high school to help him adjust. "Man," he heard Trixie say as they skateboarded down to the skatepark, "I can't believe that we're stuck with Rotwood again! I mean seriously, we finally break free of him, and he follows us to high school. What's more, we're gonna be see'n him every day for the next four years! The only good thing about this is the fact that Jakey over here ain't got dragon training tonight and none of us have homework. I guess that means we're free to do whatever we want!"

Spud and Jake enthusiastically agreed. They enjoyed themselves like they used to before Jake's dragon training began. Without a care in the world, they showed Brad and his skaters up when they tried to take the half-pipe for themselves.

"Man check-it," Jake said when the evening began to grow old and their respective curfews drew near. "So what if we gotta put up with Rotwood for another year and dragon training gets a little bit more intense? With the Dark Dragon gone and high school starting, we got the whole world to ourselves."

While walking back home, a sudden question struck Spud, "Hey Jake, why did your grandpa give you the day off anyway? I mean he doesn't usually do stuff like that."

"Now that you mention it, it does seem kind of weird. Fu Dog did say that they were going to pick up a surprise for me. I wonder what it could be."

As one, the three friends pondered that thought with a three-part "Hmm."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, mine students, I have some news regarding the lack of students here yesterday." The homeroom class groaned, preparing for yet another of Rotwood's winded speeches. "Silence! Now in regard to the empty seats you see around you, I have been informed that due to delays, several transfer students were unable to make it to school yesterday and are now waiting in the gymnasium to be given the orientation you all received yesterday. So I will draw two names from this little bowl of mine and those two students will be selected to miss the rest of homeroom and to attend to the five students of our class that await in the gym. So, without further adieu," Rotwood drew two names out of his bowl and revealed them to the class, "Jake Long and Brad Morton."

"Wait hold up; I've gotta show a bunch of newbies around school? With _Brad_? Aw man."

"Silence! Mr. Long, you will go or I will be forced to send you straight down to the principal's office!"

When Jake arrived at the gym, he saw that Brad was already there, flirting with some girl. He groaned at the thought of having to give a tour to five exchange students, not to mention figuring out which ones were a part of his class was not something he was looking forward to. " Hey Brad, you do know that we have to talk with all the students, not just one right?"

"Whatever loser the Bradster's getting his flirt on." Turning his attention back to the girl standing in front of him he said, "so you want to swing by my house later, or should I just pick you up at yours."

"Brad come on," Jake groaned as he shoved the larger boy aside, "We seriously have to get a move on, or else . . . Hey," was all Jake could say to the girl before him. He wouldn't have believed it even in his wildest dreams, but here she was.

"Hey yourself," Rose responded. A smile touched her lips at the sight of the her beloved. She had been disappointed when she saw Brad walk into the gym and immediately start flirting with her. _Alternate Universe, same Brad_ had been her thoughts at that time, but now her big (well, big in his true form), strong, and handsome dragon boyfriend was here to save here from this terrible knight in shinning armor (or a football uniform, whichever).

"Hey, step aside looser, this pretty lady doesn't want to look at an ugly mug like yours," Brad said as he pushed Jake back. "So, my place or yours pretty lady?"

"First of all, my name is Rose. Second of all I already have a boyfriend."

"Aw come on, I mean he's back in whatever place you're from, not in this school. He doesn't have to know."

"Actually he does go to school here. We've been together since before my family left the states. And he's standing right behind you."

"Well yeah, but he still..." Brad trailed off as he realized who she was talking about. "Wait, what!? Why would you want to go out with a munchkin like Long when you could have the Bradster?"

"Well let's see, Jake's handsome, unlike you, not to mention he treats me as a person, not an object. You're just a big flirt who only sees the surface and never even tries to go deeper."

Jake couldn't help but smile at the compliments, and he couldn't help but widen that smile at the look of defeat that crossed Brad's face. He would have loved to just stand there and talk with Rose for the rest of the day, but he knew he had an obligation to the five students that he had to give the orientation to. "Okay everybody listen up! Which of you have Rotwood as your homeroom teacher?" Jake saw hands go up, and to his disappointment, none of them belonged to Rose. Then he realized he only saw four hands and gave Rose a questioning look. She gave a teasing smile, then raised her hand as well. "Well then, Brad and I will be happy to begin your orientation." With that, he led the five students, along with a sour-faced Brad, out of the gym, with a newfound spring in his step.

"Hey G, Fu Dog!" Jake shouted as he and Rose entered his grandfather's home. "Guess who transferred into my school?"

"It wouldn't happen to be a certain former hunts-clan, blond-hared beauty now would it?" Fu Dog replied. Interestingly enough, he was standing under a big sign that read "Welcome Back Rose".

"Wait, you knew about this?"

"Kid, what do you think the surprise was? Her flight got here at 3 PM last afternoon, so Gramps decided to cancel dragon training."

"Wait what? How does she arriving equal dragon training getting canceled?"

"I can answer that," Lao Shi entered the room with his usual demeanor, "Rose will be staying here for the duration of the school year. Not only will she attend school with you, she will also assist in your dragon training, helping you master the techniques needed to defeat any wayward dragon that might emerge."

Given that Jake still looked confused, Rose decided to clarify the situation. "If your wondering how I'm even able to be here, well I practically begged my parents to let me come over for the school year. They agreed, on the grounds I spend all of Summer Vacation back in Hong Kong. As for my training dragons to fight other dragons, the council proved to be a quick study."

"Oh, I get you," Jake's eyes finally shown with the light of understanding. "Still, why are you staying here with G instead of at my place?"

"Ah yes," Fu Dog answered him, "that. Well just think about it. Two teenagers, in love, one being a master of stealth, in the same house, with bedrooms," he motioned with his fingers, "only a hallway's length apart..." a satisfied smirk crossed his lips when the faces of the two teenagers in question lit up like stoplights.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school was mostly uneventful, except for homeroom. Once the bell ran, Rotwood called Jake up to his desk to discuss his "avid interest in mythology" with him. When Rose stayed, Jake had to explain to both that the other knew who he really was.

"Ah, I see," said Rotwood. "A dragon slayer and a dragon in love, and they find a way to make that love work. It's like Romeo and Juliet, only with a happy ending. But I digress. Mr. Long, the reason I wanted to talk to you is simple. I'd rather my mythology teachings be as accurate as possible, so I was hoping to check my facts with someone close to the mythological world, if you take my meaning."

It the end, Jake wound arriving to his second period class, which he unfortunately did not share with Rose, a good five minutes late with a pass in hand, receiving a questioning look from his teacher. What was worse, they had only scratched the surface of Rotwood's incorrect notions. The two lovebirds would have to finish educating Rotwood, not to mention convince him to leave somethings incorrect in order to better protect the magical world, after school.

A few days later, Jake was suffering the punishment of losing a sparing match to Rose. Their rules were simple, if Jake one, he and Rose would make out for however long they could hold their breath. If Rose won, as she did tonight, she got to take photos of Jake, in his dragon form, wearing and/or doing something ridiculous or degrading. This time Jake had to wear a baby bonnet and a strike and twist himself so his body made the infinity sign. She couldn't help but laugh at the site, his discomfort was obvious.

"Okay, I think I've got enough pictures," she said in between chuckles.

Jake uncurled, sighing with relief, and resumed his human form. He tossed the bonnet aside and went to go sit with her. They cuddled together, enjoying each other's company, before he spoke up. "So I've been wondering, what happens after the school year? You go back to Hong Kong for Summer Break, and then?"

"Well," Rose sat up, "This'll probably the system for the rest of our high school. Careers. If your wondering about what happens after that, I'm not sure. I'm sure we'll stay in touch during college and afterwards, well I guess it's just a bit too early to be thinking that far ahead."

"I'm just wondering. You know I love you right? I was hoping-"

"Yeah? Hoping what?"

"Well, ugh," Jake scratched the back of his neck. "That after college and the two of us could, well, you know..."

She did, but she wanted him to say it. "Know what?"

"Ugh. I was hoping the two of us will end up, you know," he took a deep breath, calming his nerves, "getting married, growing old together, maybe having kids of our own."

She smiled at him, a small smile. But her smile was all it took to drive out any fears or anxiety about their future he had. She leaned in, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and said, "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
